super_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Trouble
Bubble Trouble is the tenth episode of the TV series Super Wings. The plot revolves around a child, Callum from Scotland, who ordered a bagpipe that blow bubbles as it plays, to fullfill his desire to meet Nessie, a creature living in a lake near his house. Synopsis The episode opens with Donnie exiting the airplane wash, satisfied as he has been washed he walks away. Next we see Jerome entering as well and Bello and Mira in queue waiting for their turn. Mira cannot wait to have a wash and when Jett approaches her and notices she is not even dirty she answers him that nobody has said one has to be dirty to be washed. After she eventually enter the airplane wash Jett wish her to have fun and recognize that she is indeed having it by her screams of joy. He then hears Jimbo on the loud-speaker saying there is a package who needs to be delivered, so he greets Mira and takes off to the airport tower. Once arrived Jimbo informs him that the package must be delivered to Scotland, to a child named Callum. As Jett proceeds to take off Jimbo tells him that in Scotland people say "Aye" instead of "Yes". Jett understands and leaves. Once arrived at Callum's house he lands and Callum spots him from a window so he opens the door and takes the package. When he opens it it is revealed that it contains a bagpipe, he believes that by playing it he will attract Nessie, a creature that it is believed by people to live in the lake near his house and to like bagpipe music, so he can meet her. When Jett asks if he is sure that the bagpipe will work Callum answers that he is because the bagpipes is actually a special bagpipe, one that not only plays but also blows bubbles and nobody can resist bubbles, He invites Jett to see if Nessie will come out and the two go to the pier. Callum begins to play and blow bubbles but nothing happens. Jett then decides to fly over the lake to look for Nessie and spot something very big moving underwater, so he tells Callum to keep on playing and blowing bubbles, confident that she will eventually come out. Callum plays a bit and, seeing that something came out of the water for a brief second making the water spout, he thinks of blowing a very big bubble to attract Nessie, but it remains attached to the blowing pipe and begins to float in the air, lifting both the bagpipe and Callum, who tries to retain it. Jett comes to help by grabbing Callum and pulling him but the child is forced to loose the hold and the huge bubble and the bagpipe fly higher and higher, and the two are sent to the ground by the momentum created. Jett immediately flies up to try and catch the bagpipe but in doing so he pops the bubble and the instrument falls into the water, since he is unable to catch it. Being impossible for him to go underwater he calls the base for help. Jimbo answers and, after Jett explains him the situation, sends Mira as a logical choice. As soon as Mira arrives she dives into the lake, and after a short time spent looking around, she finds the bagpipe lying between weeds. She grabs it and contact Jett saying that she has found it but when he tells her to bring it up she realizes one of her legs is entangled in weeds, not being able to free herself she asks Jett for help. Since he cannot go underwater he resorts to use a rope with an anchor at one of its ends he spotted lying on the lake's shore. He tosses the anchor in the lake so Mira can grab it and begins to pull it and use Jett-speed in order to free her. Suddenly a big unkown creature approaches Mira underwater and she is such surprised that she loose the hold, making the anchor go onto Jett's head. Just as he is wondering what could have happened, Nessie majestically emerges from the water, carrying on her head Mira with the bagpipe in her right hand, very much enjoying her special ride. After Nessie gently lowers her head, so Mira can get off and land on the pier, Callum thanks her and the creature puts her snout under the water and lift it making water drips fall all around making an astonishing spectacule as to say "No Problem". She then turns and disappears underwater. Jett asks Callum if his bagpipe still works, he plays it and, seeing a fin of Nessie come out of the water, he says that it does, then thanks Jett and Mira for having retrieved his bagpipe and for having helped him meet Nessie. Mira says that she should thank him for the awsome underwater adventure she had and then the two planes leave while Callum waves his hand greeting them and Nessie emerges once again and watch them as they fly away. Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-14h11m29s122.png|Jett and Mira talk as she is about to enter the airplane wash. Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-14h09m03s201.png|Callum with his special bagpipe just taken out of the package. Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-14h21m15s115.png|Jett and Callum try to separate the bagpipe from the bubble, so it will not fly away. Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-14h21m36s75.png|Mira arrives in Scotland to take care of the problem! Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-14h13m50s36.png|Mira realizes she is entangled with weeds. Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-14h14m10s0.png|Nessie emerges from the water with Mira on her head. Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-13h53m16s82.png|Callum thanks Jett and Mira for having retrieved his special bagpipe. Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-14h21m57s42.png|Jett, Mira and Callum after everything is solved and the bagpipe has been retrieved from the bottom of the lake. Vlcsnap-2016-11-06-14h26m25s153.png|Jett and Mira take off to return to the airport, as Nessie watch them, at the end of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Super Wings